dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Technic Heroes in popular culture
Since the creation of the Technic Heroes franchise, the series has made its way into pop culture legend. This is a list of Technic Heroes references in pop culture. ''Akari Kagamine and the Luminous Bricks :'Type:' Video game :'Origin:' El Kadsre *The last two worlds' background music are remakes of songs from the ''Technic Heroes series. ''Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror :'Type:' Book, Anime :'Origin:' El Kadsre *The series' male character, Haruki Nijimoto, is said to be a fan of the ''Technic Heroes franchise. Many of his weapons and attacks throughout the anime are based on the technology used in the series. ''Angry Video Game Nerd'' :Type: Internet hybrid series :Origin: Japan, United States *James Rolfe did an episode on the Technic Heroes games that were ranked as the worst. Countryballs: The Animated Series :Type: Animation :Origin: Canada, El Kadsre, United States *The episode Island of Nuts is an obvious spoof of the sixth Bionicle film, Bionicle VI: Island of Doom. David the Demolition Man :Type: Film :Origin: El Kadsre * The words Bionicle LVIII are shown on a marquee. * The theatrical release poster is very similar to the Bionicle VI: Island of Doom's secondary poster, which shows David and Phoenix face to face each other, like Kongu and Vezok did in the poster. Everything's Gonna Be Alright (El Kadsre remix) :Type: Song :Origin: El Kadsre * During the Crazy Max verse in the El Kadsre remix version of the New Zealander song, Everything's Gonna Be Alright, Bionicle was mentioned by Crazy Max while he was saying in the sentence, "Got a secret cabin, I could take you there, If you don't wanna be with me, that's not fair, Got over a billion Bionicle, Yeah, and I can share some with you, uh huh''".'' ''Juri :'Type:' Anime :'Origin:' El Kadsre *In one episode, Andy and Shirley is collecting their Bionicle, Robotman and Lana X toys. Lucky Star: Circle of the Moon :'Type:' Maniac shooter arcade game :'Origin:' Japan *In the dialogue sequence before the final battle, Fred Fuchs tells the player that they will be trapped in a "web of shadows", referencing ''Bionicle V: Web of Shadows. ''Killer Minecraft'' series :Type: Video game series :Origin: Japan *Various moves and fatalities are inspired by the moves from the Technic Heroes series. The game's creator, Hiroshi Takajima, originally intended to create a fighting game based on the franchise itself but scrapped the project due to the high budget of motion capturing the actors and the rights to the franchise itself. ''The Drillimation Series: Magical Girl Team Lucky Star :'Type:' Anime :'Origin:' Japan *The episode ''Keel's Island of Terror is an obvious spoof of the sixth Bionicle film, Bionicle VI: Island of Doom. In the episode, Konata hears of an unnamed island located between Minecraftia and El Kadsre, and legends say Keel was going to use it to prevent planes from crossing the international date line. After Kagami hears a prophecy that Keel was going to destroy Japan using this, the Magical Girl Team Lucky Star, along with the Lucky Star Kingdom's monarch and Prince Susumu, venture out to destroy the island for good. ''Touhou Project: The Animated Series :'Type:' Anime :'Origin:' Japan, El Kadsre *Numerous episodes have ties to the ''Technic Heroes franchise. The plots of many episodes are somewhat similar to the films, although ZUN provides details on episode information. The producers were able to do this as El TV Kadsre was involved in the production of the anime. ''WatchMojo.com'' :Type: Website and YouTube channel :Origin: Canada *WatchMojo.com did several top ten videos based on the Technic Heroes franchise, including Top 10 Technic Heroes Characters, Top 10 Technic Heroes Deaths, Top 10 Technic Heroes Villains, Top 10 Technic Heroes Controversies, Top 10 Technic Heroes Games and Top 10 Technic Heroes Films. ''Y2K :'Type:' Drama :'Origin:' El Kadsre *In one episode, Dave and Tanaka finds a room filled with ''Technic Heroes memorabilia which is left untouched for 28 years. The plot of Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle is also discussed. Category:Technic Heroes Category:Pop culture Category:Technic